frame of mind
by skyarmy
Summary: The Shift, a marvelous event that turned 79% of the human population not so human. Now almost a century later the world hasn't really changed. Not really making a big deal about The Shift. How long will that last though? We can only dream.


"Someone who holds the key to their ultimate reality can and often will be considered a fool. Why? Why would someone not want to control everything that happens to them? When you have control over everything. Then the soul makes mistakes in what it desires. Those mistakes will always cause a chain reaction that can kill the achiever and those around him and in the case of Leonar…."

Michal cross sighed as he sat in a library on a winter night. He was reading a book called the laws of physics as we know them today he was researching how humans looked at reality before the shift. so given the topic it was not surprising that the book was very decrepit with its broken spine and a few pages just sitting in there not connected to the book. it was a very old book.

He placed the book down and took a sip from a long cold cup of coffee. He looked at his watch, an old analogue watch with a metal strap and on the face it had the normal clock face but it also had a compass and altimeter and the date. While that is rather advanced for a watch that is entirely mechanical. The watch itself is a relic, a timepiece that no one ever used anymore. After the many advances in technology after the shift, analog anything is almost impossible to find. Especially after it became mandatory to have a vpii* to attend most schools, but none the less Michal wore it anyway; he liked how it felt and the reliability of it. It also solidified his slight obsession over time.

1:38, he rubs his eyes and yawned, he has been doing research for almost 4 hours now. Reading almost every book recherché paper and article over physics in the past and even did some searching online* and in the process he had filled up almost 17 pages of notes, sketches, and diagrams. Why? More for personal knowledge than anything else. He was the kind of person who wanted to know as much as possible in the hopes that it will eventually become useful.

he picked the book up again and started reading "Leonard Church the absolution of his mistakes and unbeknounced corruption in his soul cause the destruction of most of his army unit and cause many people to become comatose until there dying of age " he stopped reading again hearing the far off bang of a door closing. He shrugged it off and delved back into his reading. "While there is the incredibly high chance of failure the alteration of one's reality could cause positive ripples in the fabric of space and in turn solve many of our problems as a society today. Hunger, famine, war, tyranny, etc. almost anything good could be achieved from this but in the case of Leonard it was a tragic failure and in the process of his death, the last known way to achieve the key was destroyed."

That's when he felt it, the slightest whiff of air against his neck. He shoved his chair back as hard as he could hoping to fight it, but in the back of his head he knew it was too late. He tried to make a run for it only making it about a half a step before his legs were kicked out from under him. He fell back and in the process hit his head on the chair. With a grunt of pain he hit the carpet. Immediately he tried to grab on to the table and get up but before he could he felt a weight on his chest and someone grabbing his wrists pinning them down, and grinning down at him was the smiling face of one of his two best friends, Katie.

Kat was about 5 feet 8 inches tall not including her ears, yes her ears. They were about 9 inches tall and triangle shaped. They were coated in soft, snow white fur that at the base of her ears melding into her equally white hair that went just past her shoulders.

Grinning she says in a patronizing voice, "So what is the brilliant doing in a collage library at 2 in the morning the weekend after college finals?"

Before Michal can say anything Kat looks over at the book Michal was reading which was now on the floor, "Tsk, tsk, tsk only you Michal would be in here being boring when the rest of the school is out having fun!" letting go of his hands she leaned over and picked up the book. She started reading it.

Michael sighed and says, "Kat you're still sitting on me"

"yea I know, you don't deserve to get up yet…" she closes the book hard and set it on the table before leaning in close to his face and saying, "You know the rules Mike, you do what I say and I let you go. comprende?"

Michael sighed and nodded knowing that odds are that Kat had this whole thing planned out.

Grinning she got up off of him and stood aside letting him get up. He stood up and popped his back in the process. Kat's tail was swishing back and forth happily. Her tail was about 2 feet long and kind of puffy for a Kitsune's tail. It was just as white as her ears and at the end of her tail it went from white to a soft grey.

Kat was a perfect example of what happened to humans after the shift, however many years ago it was. Normal humans mutated into people with different animal traits. 79% of the earth gained these traits when the shift happened. The more important thing about the shift though is not the animal traits, but the massive growth in all human DNA. After the shift all humans animalistic or not gained another strand of DNA going from the standard double helix of DNA to a triple helix. it not only made humans more advanced biologically but it also made us much more durable as a species, healthier stronger etc.

Michael sighed and asked, "So what do I have to do today Kat?"

Grinning and rubbing her hands together she says "I thought you would never ask!"

She tossed the book back to him and says, "Pack up your nerd junk, grab your coat, and meet me outside in 3 minutes."

She turned around and headed for the front entrance and managing to flick him on the nose with her tail in the process. He sneezed and sighed, packing his books and notes into his computer bag and putting his wool jacket on he headed for the door as well.

Michal immediately saw Kat out in the parking lot standing next to a black truck and on her other side was the final person in our little trio, Sofia. When you thought about it Kat and Sofia were almost polar opposites. Kat was clever and hyper and kind of mischievous. Sofia on the other hand was fairly quiet and held back, but that was around people she did not know. Around us on the other hand she was very sweet and always wanting to help us with our problems, they called her our personal angel.

Not only were their personalities different they were different in body as well. Kat was rather ...attractive, she had a curvy form and strong legs and a pair of breasts and bottom that often caused guys to wolf whistle at her and other taunts. She just took them as complements though not really caring.

Sofia on the other hand was taller and more graceful, she was only about an inch shorter than Michal at about 6 feet 2 was slender and had subtle curves with sky blue hair that goes to her lower back. Her skin was actually made up of soft down like feathers smaller than a strand of hair. She had a very beautiful design. The down was a pattern of white and the same color blue as her hair. She was primarily blue with the white lines and curves giving her a very aerodynamic out of her hair was two curved triangular ears they were also covered in the white down with the tips being blue. She also had a pair of jet like wings that were about 2 and a half feet long. While the wings looked cool they did not actually allow her to fly with them she actually flew by levitation and used them for stability when she got to higher speeds.

These two girls had been his best friends for about 11 years; they all met in middle school at a town about 300 miles to the north up in Canada. After high school we all decided to come to college together in America. So a few years ago we all packed up and moved to Chicago Illinois to a school just outside of downtown. We had other friends back home but no one knew us better than the three of us did already so we stuck together all these years.

Michael smiled as he reached the truck, he knew Kat had planned this out somehow; she always liked to kidnap him and Sofia and "force" us to have fun.

"Did she kidnap you to Soph?" he asks digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

She smiles shyly and said, "Yea I was working on a painting when she somehow got into my apartment and when I went to go get a soda she tackled me. So from what she just told me you and I are in the same boat."

She glares at Kat who is trying her hardest not to laugh. She fails and soon breaks out into laughter almost doubling over. Sofia sighs and facepalms. "You should have heard him scream!" Kat manages says in between fits of laughter.

I can't help but chuckle and Sofia immediately gives me a death look. I smile and say "You have to admit you do have a rather dramatic scream," she blushes embarrassed and hides her face in her scarf. I pat her shoulder and flick Kat in the nose.

She grins at us and then says "Get in the truck slaves we have a movie to get to." she opens the driver's door and climbs in and I walk around the front of the truck getting in the passenger side.

Sofia, who is now sitting in the back seat, asks, "Are we going to go see another horror movie, Kat? You know I can't handle them well…"

Kat starts the car and then gives me a devilish grin. "Nope Soph were going to see a "documentary" over at the Alamo near the bay"

I can't help but get a bad feeling about what Kat has planned for us as we pull out of the parking lot.


End file.
